The Story Behind Patrols
by HalliwellChick
Summary: What really happens between slayers when they go out on a hunt. A short story about Fuffy sex


**Buffy's POV**

"Duck!" The shout of warning came just in time and I dropped and rolled out of the way as the crossbow bolt sailed harmlessly over myhead. I lited my head and glared at the vampire who was now grinning stupidly at me. Shooting at me… with MY crossbow! The bastard was going down. I leapt my feet and charged, managing to catch him before he could raise it again as we both crashed to the ground. Rolling away I hopped lightly to my feet, scooping up my crossbow as I did. I smirked at the vampire and pointed my weapon at him.  
"Crossbow… mine. Bolt…" I fired, the shaft of wood slamming deep into his chest and penetrating his heart. The look of shock made me grin. "Yours."  
I was already turning away as he burst into clouds of ash. I scanned the cemetery and only allowed mysel to relax a little when I spotted her a few feet way clearly holding her own. I strolled over, still alert from the fight but I allowed myself the luxury of watching her in action. The way she moved, the power in each blow, the way her dark hair danced around her shoulders. Her breasts rose and all as her breath came out in sharp bursts, a slight sheen of sweat coated her skin and I could smell her musky scent even from here. I moved closer and pulled a bolt from the crossbow just as she slammed a boot into the vampires chest sending him flying. She must have sensed me behind her because she spun round and shot me a grin that made my knees weak. For that second there was time for me to look into those chocolate eyes and let everything else fall away…. For my slayer…. For my Faith.

**Faith's POV**

Damn why was she looking at me with that adorable little look on her face? Couldn't she was I was kinda in the middle of a life and death situation? I forced myself to look away and back to the vampire who'd scrambled back up to his feet. "Damn you dead guys really don't know when to stay down do ya?" With a roar he ran at me, holding the arm I'd already broken close to his chest. An evil smile played across my lips. Spinning out of his path I grabbed his broken arm and pulled, tossing him across the clearing as he squealed in pain. I heard Buffy's amused chuckle and I glanced back at her over my shoulder and saw not just amusement but something else swirling in those pools of green that was enough to get me wet there and then. She held up the bolt and grinned.  
"Want to end this quickly?" She asked and I nodded. I just wanted him out the way and her naked, preerably with my head between her thighs but one distracting thought at a time. She tossed the bolt to me and I caught it spinning round to bury it in the chest of my oncoming vamp. He exploded with one final scream and then silence… except for the sound of our embarassingly heavy of breathing that had nothing to do with the fight. I turned to her and she was there instantly her mouth on mine, our bodies pressed together. My hands tugged roughly at the barriers of our clothes, moaning with frustration as my clumsy fingers fumbled to remove them. That seductive chuckle of hers sent shivers down my spine as her mouth nibbled at my ear. My nerves started forming a cheer squad as she ran her tongue along the inside of my ear. She whispered softly, her hot breath caressing my skin.  
"Do you need a hand there Faith?"  
I shook my head as I grazed my teeth on the sensitive skin of her neck. "No I just need fingers." Her laugh echoed in my head and I couldn't hold on much longer. It had been too long. Kicking out my leg I caught the back of her knees and she toppled, my arms holding her as I cushioned the fall. I dropped down beside her, my mouth finding hers as I kissed her wildly. My teeth ran along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth granting me access. My tongue plunged deep , tasting her as she matched my thrusts with her own tongue. Not bothering with buttons and zippers anyore I clenched a fist round the material of her blouse and pulled, the material giving way with a satisying tearing sound. I flung the scraps away exposing her breasts to the cool night air and me. I only hoped she didn't mind too much about that blouse.

**Buffy's POV**

Screw the blouse!  
As she tore the material from me I let out a small moan of gratitude as I was free of the restraining material. I let out an even louder moan as her hands, her tongue and her teeth found my sensitive peaks. She tugged at one nipple and the line of fire tugged tighter, sending waves of heat down to the pool between my legs. God it was impossible to feel this aroused yet I knew the next time we 'patrolled' it would be even better and I'd think exactly the same thing again.  
Her mouth moved down my bare stomach to my belly ring and I felt her tongue swirling round the metal ring and at that moment I cursed it, not wanting anything between our skin. Her hands moved clumsily at my zipper and I almost cried out with frustration when I felt it give and the jeans were being tugged down my legs and tossed away. We'd given up wearing underwear a while ago, it only took more time and that was something we couldn't afford to waste at this moment. My skin lay bare to the cool night air but all I could feel was the fire rushing through my veins that she was sending through me. It didn't matter that we were in the middle of a cemetery lying on the grass, our frenzied moans piercing the night air. We always got all the vamps out of the way and no humans would be around here at this time of the night.  
And as her fingers ran lightly over my slick opening all thoughts flew out of my head. Her fingers teased me, gently stroking but never entering. I whimpered trying to press my hips down onto her but she just chuckled and danced out of reach. I lifted my head to give her my best fuck-me-now eyes and I saw her start to melt but not enough for my liking!  
"Tell me B."  
I moaned and licked my lips as I looked into her eyes. I saw the darkness flash as she pressed a three fingers to my slick pussy but still not quite entering. Her voice held an edge of steel that sounded strained, ready to snap.  
"Tell. Me. Buffy."  
"Fuck me. Fuck me Faith." Her answering grin was lost in a haze as her fingers delved into me, filling me completely. She leant over me, the brush of her breasts still covered against mine didn't help the flames any. As her fingers moved slowly in me, she whispered in my ear.  
"I'll fuck you. I'm gonna slam my fingers so hard into your wet pussy you'll feel me for days. Everytime you sit down you're gonna feel me driving into you, pushing you harder and harder until you come all over my hand then I'll lick you inside and out, tasting your juice and feel it running over my face. Do you want that baby?"  
I could only nod. Faith was always the talker but god help me hearing her tell me how she's gonna screw me always made me so fucking hot! It wasn't always good when we were sitting with friends and she decided to play but now it was the only thing I wanted. She moved off me and for a second I felt bereft until she did exactly what she'd promised. Her fingers slammed into me so hard I felt like I would break. Her slayer power added with her arousal made her more furious and within moments I was screaming out her name, feeling like my whole body had shattered. She slowly pulled her fingers out of my throbbing pussy and replaced them with her tongue. I squirmed as it stabbed into me riding me to oblivion again. It took even less time for me to come again and this time I felt sated as my juices ran into her mouth, over her face as she lapped them up. When I was finally able to breathe again I pulled myself up slightly and grabbed a fistul of her hair, gently but firm, pulling her up. I turned so she was lying on the ground and I was on top. I could see the wild hunger in her eyes and knew she craved the same thing I had. Ripping off her clothes I felt her pussy and it was hot and streaming on my fingers. Faith had been more sexually active than me so her pussy was bigger allowing me to press my fist against her opening. Panting she gripped a fistful of the grass and I grinned. She knew what was coming. Slowly I pressed into her, centimetre by centimetre prolonging the pleasurable agony I saw burning in her eyes. Only when my fist was encased in her hot flesh did I let go. I fucked her hard and fast slamming my fist deep inside her as she bucked beneath my touch. When I felt her start to peak I fisted her harder and then she came screaming loudly as I pulled my fist out. I licked the liquid off my fingers then licked the inside of her knee. I made my down the sensitive flesh of her thigh to her swollen clit. Sucking, nibbling, licking I let no flesh between her legs untouched and she'd come at least two more times by the time I was finished. I moved to lie satisfied beside her as she wrapped her arms round me. I felt her lips brush my forehead as I felt her sigh tickle my hair. I frowned and moved slightly to look up at her.  
"You ok?" She nodded and smiled down at me.  
"Five by five babe."


End file.
